


Moving On

by TeddyBearTy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: After Sonic Forces, Alternate Universe - Future, Death Mention but it's at the end, Gen, It's hard out here for Sonic, It's only one sentence so it shouldn't be a big deal i hope, Platonic Sonamy, Post-Sonic Forces, Sonic has issues, Ten years into the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearTy/pseuds/TeddyBearTy
Summary: A decade after the events of Sonic Forces, everyone goes back to how things used to be and start to settle down. Sonic, however, is unable to do that. He's too focused on the past and has trouble making space for his future. Amy wants to help him to that but he's having trouble letting people in.





	Moving On

Heroism is a struggle to maintain.

For as long as Sonic could remember, he was the person that everyone looked up to. An individual who was able to take down the adversary with a smile on his face and pep in his step. Some people admired him for this and wanted to be just like him. Others wanted to fight by his side, to see how he worked. Few hated him for this, it was what made him charming to most.

However, it came with its ups and downs. Like a roller coaster, Sonic had no idea what would happen beyond certain points in his opponent's plans. Sometimes, the ride was easy to get through, like the numerous attempts of Eggman taking over the world with small clusters of machines he could easily bash through. Some were harder like the incident when the world had broken up into pieces and he was taken into storybook worlds, where everything was different.

But the doctor taking over the world and actually succeeding with the help of Infinite, that was a totally different ball game.

However, that incident has long since past. Everything in the city was rebuild and the people returned to their daily lives, going to work or heading to school. Sonic's friends went back to their usual routine as well. 

The Resistance disbanded since there was no use for it anymore and returned to their form of normalcy. The Chaotix reestablished their detective agency and would help the police if they needed extra muscle. Team Dark went back to G.U.N., where they dealt with missions outside of the country. Amy started to help Vanilla with starting up a business in baking with Cream helping when she wasn't in school. Knuckles made his way back to Angel Island to protect the Master Emerald once more. Tails finished high school and had scholarships that allowed to go to whatever school he pleased, moving to Metropolis for university and coming back when the holidays rolled around.

Sonic remained the same.

Even though Eggman had disappeared after he had taken over the world, Sonic remained on high alert in case he returned. Sure he maintained his laidback demeanor, but he really wanted to make sure that a war like the one involving Infinite never happened again.

The hedgehog lived at Amy's house, not because they were in a relationship, but because he had nowhere to call home. The two had bonded since Tails left for college, truly developing a better bond than the one they had when they were kids. They watched movies together when the woman came back from work, they would take turns making dinner and would talk about things that happened throughout the day.

Today was no different.

Amy walked through the door with the jingling of keys wrapped around her finger. She had tilted her head ever so slightly to see Sonic working in the kitchen. She didn't even have to look to assume that he was cooking. The whole house smelled like chili.

"Welcome home Miss Rose~!" Sonic rang out playfully as he stirred a pot of chili. He then turned to her and she noticed that he was wearing the white apron she had bought him a few months ago for his 25th birthday. "I'm making chili dogs!"

"I can see that." Amy replied with a grin, slipping off her red jacket. "How was your day?"

"Boring..." he let out a sigh. "Eggman didn't show up...again."

She nodded. "Y'know, you can rejoin society at any time Sonic..."

He let out a dry laugh.

The hero had found it hard to act like a civilized person. All of his life, he had been focused on stopping the evil doctor. Now that he was gone, he had no clue what to do with himself anymore. He would look at his other friends and see that they have gone to school, went to work, or have even gotten married (Rouge and Knuckles tied the knot last year). He had told himself to never settle down, it'll just be an open opportunity for someone to mess it all up.

"I'm serious." Amy sat down on the couch, where the TV was already playing a loud Target commercial. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume down before tossing it aside. "If you wanna fight crime, you could join the police force or G.U.N., they'll love to have someone like you."

"Pass." he replied, stroking a gloved hand through his quills. He then turned back to the pot of chili and gave it a slow stir. "That ain't for me."

"You could always help me and Vanilla at the bakery." she kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes from in her socks. "We could always use the extra hands."

"Pass."

Amy turned around a little on the couch, crossing her arms as she rested them on the top of the sofa. Her jade eyes staring at the other hedgehog in a look of slight annoyance. 

Sonic was the type of guy who didn't appreciate too much change in his life unless he was the one initiating it. He was so insistent for Tails not to leave the city when he wanted to go to school. He was wary when Knuckles decided that he wanted to marry Rouge. He was even skeptical when Amy wanted to work at the bakery. He thought that all of this change and settling down would leave to sacrifice if someone (or Eggman) came around and wanted to take over. He would be the one fighting all by himself while his friends took care of other things like making sure their loved ones were okay or if they had insurance to cover damages for their businesses.

He thought no one would focus on taking down the bad guy.

"Sonic..." Amy spoke up. "Eggman's gone. It's been ten years, I'm pretty sure he's either dead or wants to move on with his life."

He turned to her. "Move on?" his eyes then widened in realization. "Do you think he's trying to take over the universe?"

"No Sonic," she got off of the couch and walked over to the man. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she said. "He probably moved on from doing evil schemes. He's probably...trying to find his family or...started up his own business someplace else..."

"...it's probably a trap." he stepped away from her, pacing around the room. "It's probably an underground evil operation going on, where he's turning people into robots for his own personal gain." he stopped and turned to Amy. "He used to do that you know."

She shook her head slowly, concern showing on her face. "I don't think he's doing that. I'm pretty sure he's a changed man."

"I doubt it..." the words slipped from Sonic's mouth with ease, as if he had the sentence stored away in his mind, just waiting to let it out. "No one like him could ever change..."

Amy crossed her arms. "People can change if they believe they can. Besides, he could probably be dead."

Sonic said nothing, turning around and going back to work on dinner. The chili was partially burnt but he ignored it, turning off the heat and moving the pot to the island counter. His brow was furrowed as he worked, grabbing the oven mitts and taking out the hot dogs from the oven.

He was thinking. Thinking about what Eggman would be like if he reformed. If he changed for the better and rejoin society. The man that plagued most of his childhood with acts to hurt people he cared about. Kill his family, friends and himself for his sick desire for dominance. Turn innocent creatures into treacherous machines made for his demise. He closed his eyes and winced, trying to find any sort of image of that ever happened. Of the doctor being a good Samaritan, a good human being.

He couldn't see it.

The image of him being dead didn't come up either. He couldn't picture Eggman being lifeless, in a coffin, or buried somewhere else. He was unable to picture the doctor in a hospital bed, dying of old age or illness. He couldn't see anything bad happening to the man.

All he could see was the doctor, alive and well, thinking up of evil plots as usual. That wicked grin on his face as he worked at something that will put an end to Sonic and his friends. Something that'll wipe them from the planet. Something that will easily take them out.

Sonic's eyes shot open, staring down at the tray of hot dogs and the pot of chili that stood in front of him. He clenched his teeth.

He realized that he shouldn't be here, trying to make food and let another day pass him by when the doctor could be so close to prying life away from them. He had to find him and put a stop to his plans like he always did. He had to be the hero and save the people he cared about. Even if it killed him in the process.

He wanted to be sure that the world would be safe.

Amy watched as Sonic stared up ahead, where she was standing. He wasn't looking at her though, his eyes were concentrated on the door behind her. She was just about to say something when he had turned to her with that trademark smile of his. But this time around, it looked forced.

"Go ahead and eat Ames." he said. "I'm going out."

She raised an eyebrow as he untied his apron and hung it in the small pantry alongside her red one. "Where are you going?"

Sonic didn't say anything for a while. He moved towards the door in stride, his chest puffed out and his eyes somewhat glossy. Although he looked upset, he also appeared determined. He looked ready to face off with someone. It seemed like he wanted to make everything right again, just like when he stood his ground against anyone in the past. He wanted the world to be right again, even if it caused him pain. Even if it injured him.

Even if it killed him.

"On a run." he answered simply, the words having no sort of feeling.

He then ran out of the house before Amy could stop him and she sighed, staring at the meal on the table. She left it alone and looked out the window, watching as her dear friend made his way through the street, eyes scanning the world around him with determination.

Seeing her friend like this brought pain to her heart. She hated seeing Sonic like this. He had changed from the confident and cool person he was to someone who was afraid that the world around him was changing. Afraid that the people around him was changing. And instead of talking about his feelings, he ran. Ran until he felt better. Ran until the emotions weren't eating away at him anymore.

But this time was different.

Amy could feel that Sonic had changed and it wasn't for the better. She felt that her dear friend was losing his mind, trying to figure out if the doctor was still alive and plotting evil schemes. Still trying to target the blue blur and put an end to him.

She watched as the world around her darken. Her jade eyes stared into the sky as the stars sparkled in the night sky. Clouds slowly moved in small clusters before clearing out, allowing her to see constellations and the crescent form of the moon.

Suddenly, Amy heard a knock at the door. She didn't see anyone on the streets so the noise came as a shock to her. She jumped from her seat and walked over to the entrance. When she got there, she opened it to see Sonic.

His eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying. His hands were cupped in front of him, as if he was holding something although nothing was in his palms. His whole body was covered in dirt and dust but a small smile was on his lips. His breathing hitched as he fell to the ground, his tears coming back in waves as he started shaking.

"E-Eggman's gone." he cried out softly. "He's dead..."

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3! I really like how this one turned out and I hope you all like it too! More stories coming in the near future!


End file.
